1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a program thereof. The mobile communication terminal includes a plurality of pieces of own identification information and selectively uses the pieces of own identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a following portable wireless terminal is proposed. The portable wireless terminal registers a plurality of own telephone numbers in a user identity module (UIM) card and communicates using a telephone number selected from among the registered telephone numbers by user operation. A portable wireless terminal of this type is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Heisei 5-284103.
In a portable wireless terminal that selectively uses a plurality of one's own telephone numbers (hereinafter, referred to as own numbers), it necessary to use the own numbers according to their intended use, such as business telephone numbers and private telephone numbers. Therefore, the portable wireless terminal is required to select an own number every time the portable wireless terminal originates a call. For example, when communicating with another-party to which the portable wireless terminal previously called, the portable wireless terminal is required to select the same own number as that used for the previous call. As a result, this operation becomes bothersome.